boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MagmaHound/Sniper Tower vs Tmed Medics
This is a comparison of Sniper Towers against Medics from Tmed. This is to show the overall damage output of Sniper Towers of varying damage boosts against the constant unboostable healing output of 2-3 Landing Crafts of Medics. For this comparison, we will compare the top three levels of Sniper Towers and top three levels of Medics only (i.e. the levels that are HQ20, HQ21 and HQ22 standard respectively). There will also be four categories of Medics depending on the Landing Craft composition (8, 10, 12 and 15 Medics total). In one corner, we have: Sniper Tower Sniper Towers, or Snipers as I like to call it, are a single-target defense that deals a moderate amount of damage (as compared to the lower DPS of splash defenses or the higher DPS of the Cannon family). While one Sniper Tower alone with no assistance from Ice Statues or other defenses might not be enough to cause damage to a high level Tmed, two can cause some trouble, especially with Ice Statues and/or other defenses like Damage Amplifiers. A high level Sniper Tower does as much damage as a mid-level Cannon and such lower leveled Tmeds should not underestimate it, as mid-level Cannons are already able to cause chaos in lower leveled Tmeds. While they may be much less of a threat to higher leveled Tmeds, with assistance, they may be able to down a few Medics if the attacker is not careful enough. The following table shows the damage output per second of one and two Sniper Towers under varying Ice Statue boosts. Five values of Ice Statue boosts are considered here: *0%, for a Sniper Tower in an NPC base or simply any base with no Ice statue boosts *30%, for a Sniper Tower in a player base with a typical DBD Masterpiece *50%, typical value of DBD in Island Dr. T Stage 7 *70%, typical value of DBD in Volcano Dr. T Stage 7 *100%, typical value of DBD in War Factory And so, in the other corner, to face this monstrosity, we have: Medic Medics are the life blood of Tmed. Without them, you'd simply call them Tanks. Or T. And apart from the name change, it'll be a lot less sustainable army than you think. With them, the army will not call Rocket Launchers, Machine Guns or Mortars threats since the Medics do their job well against a few of these defenses. One Medic alone can outheal an unassisted Shock Launcher, a boat of five Medics can handle two unassisted Rocket Launchers, and two or three boats of Medics can easily negate most of the damage from lower level Cannons, Sniper Towers, and even Mark I Shock Blasters. The following table shows the healing output per second of each configuration of Medics. Four values of Medic count are considered here: *8 Medics (2 Landing Crafts of 4 Medics) *10 Medics (2 Landing Crafts of 5 Medics) *12 Medics (3 Landing Crafts of 4 Medics) *15 Medics (3 Landing Crafts of 5 Medics) Now, for both of them to battle each other. Sniper vs Medic So, the battle begins. Well, not those two Team Fortress dudes up top. That is completely off-topic. Sniper Tower vs Tmed Medics So how exactly do Medics from Tmed perform against Sniper Towers? There will be a lot of tables to represent how each individual level of Medic, each individual configuration of Medic, each individual Sniper Tower with their DBD boosts to make. So, I'll subdivide the following myriad of tables into four categories based on how many Medics are present. Key: *'Bold green font' means there is a large difference between HPS and DPS in favor of the Medics (at least 100). You're safe. Unless there is a massive amount of Rocket Launchers or something like that backing the Snipers up. *Light green font means there is a small difference between HPS and DPS in favor of the Medics (between 0-100). Your Tmed is safe. But barely. Any other defenses can help the Snipers turn the tide slowly but surely. *Orange font means there is a small difference between HPS and DPS in favor of the Snipers (between 0-100). There should be little cause for concern, if any at all. While the Snipers will eventually take down the Tanks, it'll be quite slow. *Dark orange font means there is a moderately large difference between HPS and DPS in favor of the Snipers (between 100-300). You'll have to watch your Tanks carefully, and prepare smokes as needed, as the Sniper configuration will wear down your Tanks quite fast. *'Bold red font' means there is a large difference between HPS and DPS in favor of the Snipers (at least 300). Your Tanks will be obliterated quickly without any Gunboat assistance, so either react quickly or expect casualties. 8 Medics vs Sniper Tower(s) One Sniper Tower = |-| Two Sniper Towers = 10 Medics vs Sniper Tower(s) 12 Medics vs Sniper Tower(s) 15 Medics vs Sniper Tower(s) Category:Blog posts